Stupid Usagi
by middaymoon92
Summary: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Now with that out of the way, This was going to be a oneshot but I might add chapters later. Depends on Reveiws.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi X Misaki

*Misaki and Usagi have been together for a few years now, not much has changed with our two lovers. Usagi is still a pervert and Misaki is still and idiot.*

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki sat on the couch flipping through TV channels but not really seeing anything. His eyes quickly glanced at the telephone then back at the television for the thousandth time. Sighing he glared at the remote as if the small object was the bane of his existence. He tossed the offending object aside and began to pace the floor.

Usagi was out of town for the weekend and wouldn't get back until Monday night. Misaki had been unable to go because of a test he had that day and his grade would suffer greatly if he missed it. Stupid Usagi had tried to get him to change his mind but Misaki had stayed firm in his decision, much to both of their regret. Not that Misaki would ever admit it, even now.

Why hadn't he called? Was there something wrong? He wasn't worried about him or anything, but Usagi always called when they spent the night apart. He'd left late last night and had called this morning when he'd arrived. It was now, Misaki glanced at the clock again, eleven-twenty four and Usagi hadn't called.

What was going on that he forgot to call? Who was he with that could make him forget to call Misaki? Who was able to distract him like that? What was that person doing? Where were they now? That person was probably a raging homo thinking Usagi would be a good lay but Usagi would tell that person no because he has someone he loves. That man gets mad so he drugs Usagi. Oh God! Usagi was going to get raped! He had to do something.

For whatever reason Misaki ran to the telephone and just as he was about to pick it up, it rang. Letting out a very un-manly type yell he picked up the receiver. "H-hello?"

"Misaki." It was Usagi. Thank goodness.

"Usagi! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What did he do?"

"Who, Misaki?"

The younger man opened his mouth about to yell about the rapist then realized how absolutely ridiculous he sounded. "N-nothing. Never mind."

"Are you going crazy without me?"

"Idiot! Who would go crazy because of you?"

"You did last night when I put my-"

"Shut up! Don't say perverted things on the phone!"

"Why not? No one is here to hear me? You don't have company do you?"

"Of course I don't."

"Then I don't see the problem. I want to tell you how badly I miss you."

"R-really?" Misaki's heart began to pound a little harder in his chest.

"Yes. I miss the way your eyes close when I kiss you and I miss the way you blush when I play with your nipples. Are you blushing now Misaki?"

"I-idiot. Don't say such perverted things."

"Don't you miss me?"

Misaki was blushing and looking everywhere besides at the phone. Usagi was miles away, it wasn't like he could attack him right now was it? So why not be honest. Just this once. "Y-yes."

"What do you miss?"

"Stupid Usagi!"

"Tell me Misaki."

Usagi's voice sent shivers down Misaki's spine has if his lover had whispered the words against his ear, his warm breath caressing the skin.

"I-I miss your smell." Misaki could have bit his tongue. Shit! Why had he said that?

"What else?" Misaki said nothing for several moments. "What else, Misaki?"

"I m-miss your hands." Misaki squeezed his eyes shut as if that would help smother the memories he had of Usagi's hands. He had a _lot_ of memories.

"Why?"

"They are always so cool, w-when you t-touch me."

"Where do I touch you?"

"M-my… my… everywhere."

Usagi chuckled and the seductive sound sent Goosebumps across his skin. "Where do you like me to touch you most?"

"I'm not going to say it! Stupid Usagi."

Misaki moved to the couch to lie down, putting an arm over his eyes. "Are you hard, Misaki?"

"Y-yes."

"Touch it."

"What? Pervert! I'm not going to do that kind of thing over the phone!"

"Why wait 'til tonight? Do it now, when I can hear you. Please, Misaki."

Misaki couldn't deny that seductive tone. He took the arm away from his eyes and slid the hand down to the zipper of his shorts. Freeing himself he grabbed his hard member and a groan escaped his mouth.

"What do you want me to do Misaki?"

"T-touch me."

"Where? Where your hand is?"

"Yes."

"Stroke yourself. Let me hear you."

Misaki felt as if a spell had been cast over him. He was unable to object to anything Usagi was saying. "U-Usagi… so… hot. Nnh."

"Misaki, I love you."

"S-stupid… Usa-ahh. Ahn." Misaki's hand began to stroke faster.

"Use your other hand too."

Misaki did as he was told, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder he slid his other hand down to the hem of his shirt, under it, to grab an erect nipple. "Mm…nah." He began to pant and writhe under his own administrations.

"Where am I touching you Misaki?"

"My, my nipples and… and… ah!" Misaki was on the verge of a climax but no matter how fast he moved his hand or how many times he played with his nipples he just couldn't get over that edge. On the other end of the phone he heard Usagi's rasping voice. At first he didn't understand then Usagi groaned and Misaki knew what the older man was doing. He'd gotten hard from hearing Misaki's voice.

"M-Misaki!" Usagi shouted his release.

When Misaki heard his lover's climax he was unable to stop his own, calling out his lover's name in return.

As Misaki lay, trying to get his breath back Usagi said he had to get off the phone and go to sleep, something he could do now that he had his taste of Misaki. "I love you, Misaki. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you too." It wasn't until the phone was back on the charger and he was almost to his room to clean himself off when he froze. He'd just told Usagi that he loved him and hadn't said maybe or probably. He'd just said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He'd said it before like that, of course he had. But, why was this time so different?

In bed that night Misaki tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, unable to get to sleep properly. His body was comfortably tired but his mind was wide awake. If only he could turn it off for a moment so that he could just sleep. His thoughts were filled with the coming week and how lonely it was going to be. Senpai had graduated and he'd made a couple of new friends but no one he could really talk too and none of them knew about Usagi. The last thing he wanted was another of his friends getting a crazy idea that they could take Usagi away from him.

Thinking about it made a spot above his heart ache. He frowned and absently rubbed the spot on his chest. Tomorrow he wouldn't have to get up early to make breakfast, or dodge perverted attacks, or worry about Usagi using the wrong glass cup for his coffee. But none of that made him feel any better or ease his mind. He finally let his mind think a thought he'd told himself he wouldn't think. He missed Usagi and wanted him to come back home. Soon, like, right now. Tonight.

He wanted Usagi's big body cuddle him the night. He sighed as he imagined a big arm around his waist and one under his head. He could almost feel Usagi's warmth and smell the tobacco and a sent that was simply his own. Misaki wiggled further under the blankets and burrowed his head in the pillow. With a smile and a sigh Misaki drifted off to sleep, thinking of his Usagi-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi X Misaki

Second chapter done at the request of alecritique. Thanks for the story idea! Hope you like it!

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki sighed as he held to bags in front of him, he wasn't really looking at either while doing his shopping, he wasn't even sure what was in the bags. Usagi had been first and foremost on his mind since that first night. Misaki blushed and put one of the bags back in the freezer and the other in the cart and continued on down the list he'd made. It wasn't long this time, because he'd been the only one eating. But Usagi was coming home tomorrow night at dinner time and Misaki wanted to make some of his favorite foods.

Every night since the first Usagi would call him and listen as Misaki did…_that_. Each night had gotten more explicit and yesterday Usagi had called to "fill up on Misaki" three times. Misaki frowned as he put a can of something-or-other in the cart. He didn't feel the same way after doing _that_ on the phone as he did when Usagi would be the one to make him-AAAHHHH! Why was he thinking like that?

If really had been Usagi he'd be walking through the store with a noticeable limp. It didn't matter how often they did it or in what positions, his hips always hurt the next day. Not that stupid Usagi cared. As long as he got his "fill of Misaki" that was all that mattered. He didn't care about how it made Misaki feel or about some of the looks he'd get when he had a noticeable limp.

Misaki spent the rest of the time at the store glaring at everyone and everything. Idiot Usagi. When he got home the next day Misaki was going to give him a piece of his mind. The Great Lord Usagi was going to be dropped down a peg or two if Misaki had his way about it. The whole walk home Misaki was putting together a beautiful speech that would have Usagi really thinking now.

When he got to the door he set the bags down on the counter in the kitchen when the phone rang. "I'm coming I'm coming," he called out unnecessarily. "Hello?"

"Misaki."

"U-Usagi-san."

"What are you wearing?"

Misaki frowned at the question. "A shirt and pants."

"That's it?"

"Of course that's it! What did you think I was wearing?"

"Do you have any underwear on?"

Misaki blushed and angrily said, "Yes. Pervert!"

Usagi chuckled and it sent shivers through the younger lover. "Misaki. Take it off."

"W-what?" Misaki knew he would do as told. He was unsure why, but every time Usagi wanted to do something perverted over the phone, Misaki was helpless to deny him. He blushed at all of the things he'd said and done because Usagi had told him too.

"Take everything off."

"Idiot! Why would I do that?"

"Misaki, I need you. Please?" Usagi, never said please. Misaki had been sure, up until this very moment, that the word wasn't even in the writer's vocabulary. He'd never used it before, just simply demanded. It was the "please" that did it. Misaki set the phone aside and pulled the shirt over his head, dropping his pants around his ankle, pulling the socks off with them. Finally he pulled of his underwear and was unhappy to see that his member was already half hard.

Picking up the phone he said, "I took it off."

Usagi chuckled. "Go sit down on the chair." Misaki moved to do as he was told.

"What is your favorite way I make love to you?"

"Idiot. What does that matter?"

Usagi chuckled. "Tell me. Do you like it from behind? Or when you are on top? Or when you are on your back and my-"

"Pervert! Idiot Usagai! Stupid Usagi."

There was yet another chuckle from over the phone, this one deeper, more seductive. "Are you hard?"

"Y-yes."

"Touch yourself." Misaki knew when Usagi spoke the first time, that this would happen and he would be unable to resist. Misaki reached his right hand down and grasped his hard-on, slowly moving his hand from base to tip, stopping to play with the slit in the head before moving back down to squeeze. A long groan escaped his throat. When Usagi spoke again his voice was huskier, as if it were difficult for him to talk. "Good, now use your other hand."

"W-where?"

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"M-my mouth."

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Y-yes."

"Take your other hand and put it to your mouth." Misaki put the phone on speaker and set it on the arm of the chair, moving his fingers up to his mouth, playing with them the same way Usagi would kiss him. "Move the hand to your nipple." Misaki pulled his fingers out of his mouth and down to tug and tease his nipple.

"Nnh… U-Usagi… nah!" His right hand began to move faster. "M-more."

Misaki heard his lover's deep intake of breath. "Move your hand down, to where I enter you."

"I-I can't. Idiot."

"Misaki."

Slowly Misaki trailed his hand down his chest, over his belly, to his opening. He adjusted himself in the chair so he could reach the spot better. He ran a finger around the entrance, making his body jerk. Slowly he slid one finger in. "Ahh!"

"How do you feel, Misaki?"

"H-hot. So hot… nng."

"Do you want more?" For an answer Misaki slid in another digit. Letting out a large groan. He tried to remember what came next but he'd never paid attention to what Usagi was doing, but was more focused on how he was making him feel.

"I-I can't. Ng. U-Usagi… I want… want…."

"What do you want Misaki?"

"You!"

Misaki jumped when a sound came from inside the house. He opened his eyes to find Usagi standing in front of him, with the sliding door open. Misaki hadn't noticed the usually open curtains had been closed almost all the way. Now Usagi stood in front of him.

Misaki took both hands away from his body and stared at his lover in shock. "U-Usagi how… when did you…?" Misaki understood fully. He jumped up and tried to look intimidating, something that was unachievable in his current unclothed state. "You stupid old pervert! You watched while I…."

Usagi closed the distance between them and swiftly took Misaki into his arms. After kissing the young lover passionately he pulled back a moment and said, "You can yell at me later." He then took the plush mouth again kissing Misaki with all his pent up love and passion. "Do you know what it did to me? Watching you."

"S-stupid. D-don't touch… me."

"Tell me you want me."

"N-never."

"Tell me you want me buried deep inside of you."

"As if… I would say that."

"Tell me you want more."

"N-no."

"Tell me, you love me." Usagi pulled back and Misaki's big brown eyes met Usagi's gray ones.

"S-stupid Usagi." Misaki put his head down, his heart pounding in his chest.

"You wanted me over the phone, you told me you loved on the phone."

"Th-that was different."

"Why?" Misaki didn't have an answer. Usagi's cool hand cupped Misaki's flaming cheek and lifted his face so their eyes locked. "You love me. Admit it. You were going just as crazy without me as I was without you."

"I lo-… lo-… love…." Misaki frowned. Why couldn't he say it? What was it about those three little words that made it so hard to push past his throat? What kind of a man couldn't say he loved someone? Was it manly to love someone and express it? His brother could. Realization struck. He gathered up all of his courage and practically shouted, "I love you!"

Usagi looked taken back by his forcefulness. Misaki just stared waiting for a reaction. A giant smile came to Usagi's face and he picked Misaki up, bridal style, and carried him up the stairs. Misaki didn't struggle, though it was difficult as it was now a habit. "W-where are we going?" he questioned when Usagi didn't take him to the toy filled bedroom.

"Your bed."

Misaki frowned. "Why?"

"We've had sex in just about every place in this house, tonight it will be your room. The one place I haven't taken you."Misaki ducked his head in Usagi's shoulder, unable to fully accept what he was doing.

Misaki felt the world dip and move before his back was placed on his bed. He opened his eyes and all he saw were Usagi's clear irises as the older man kissed him. Misaki closed his eyes and timidly slid his tongue along his lover's. At the grunt, of what he thought was okay to take as approval, he slid his tongue into Usagi's mouth and did something to the writer that was always done to him, he sucked on Usagi's tongue.

Usagi ground his hips into Misaki's and the young boy groaned the feeling of his bare skin against Usagi's rough clothing was enough to drive him crazy. Misaki reached out his hands and ran them over Usagi's chest craving the feel of skin against skin. With shaking hands he began to undo the tie. He left it to dangle before attacking the long row of what had to be the smallest buttons ever.

Usagi didn't stop his kissing but pulled away just enough to let Misaki do what he wanted. His hands roamed over his little lover's sides and hips, letting him know that it was okay. Finally the shirt was unbuttoned but Usagi didn't give Misaki a chance to do anything before pulling back and sliding the shirt off.

"As much as I love you participating, I'm at my limit." He then moved his head to kiss Misaki's neck, leaving a love mark, claiming the boy as his. Pleased with his handy work he moved to play with Misaki's neglected nipples.

"U-Usagi… I want to… do it for you. Nnh!"

Usagi chuckled. "Next time." He moved a and down to play his tongue along Misaki's stomach, trailing his tongue down to his inner thighs where he nipped before moving back up to Misaki's member. Taking the whole thing into his mouth he sucked hard making Misaki lift his hips. Usagi reached up a cool hand and pressed the eager boy back into the mattress.

"U-Usagi… s-slow down… I-I can't…."

Usagi took his mouth from the hard member but not before placing a kiss to the tip. He then moved back over the boy and undid the front of his pants. Spreading the boy's legs he moved between them to rub his own cock against the boy's opening. "What do you want, Misaki?"

"Y-you. I want you." As soon as the words left his mouth Usagi pushed inside of him, filling the boy completely. Misaki cried out and Usagi groaned. The phone call conversations had been enough to hold them over but this is what they had both craved. Usagi wasted no time before he began moving within Misaki. They both groaned and grunted, searching for that last thing that would drive them both over the edge. They were close but they just couldn't get there. Finally Usagi rolled them over so Misaki was on top.

The confused and aroused teen looked down questioningly. "Just move your hips. Aaahh," Usagi groaned when the boy did what he was told. Slowly at first then Misaki began to pick up the pace, fast and faster. Usagi reached up and grabbed a hold of Misaki's member and pumped in time to his thrusts. When he felt him tiring he placed his large hands on either side of the boy and began to thrust up into him.

His back arched in pleasure, tossing his head back as Usagi hit that spot over and over again. When he came, Usagi's name tasted like glory on his lips. Usagi, never having seen his young lover so full of lust and willing passion came at the site, relishing Misaki's name on his tongue.

Later, when they both could think clearly Misaki was cuddled into Usagi's chest. There was a single heartbeat that he could feel. But he didn't know if it was from him, or Usagi. "Are you going to yell at me now?"

"N-no."

"Why not?" Did he sound disappointed?

Misaki ducked his head further into his lover's chest and sighed. "B-because I don't feel like it right now."

Usagi chuckled and ran his large hands over the teen's hair, a habit neither of them noticed he'd picked up. Filled with comfort and love Misaki closed his eyes before opening them wide. He pulled back and stared at those gray eyes. "You weren't supposed to come home until tomorrow!"

"Did you not want me home early?"

"I was going to make you dinner. Some of your favorite foods."

"Later."

"No! It was going to be a surprise. Idiot! You ruined it."

Usagi smiled before moving so he was over the teen, his now erect cock rubbing against Misaki. "Later."


End file.
